In known methods for producing fuselage cells for aircraft, first, shell parts and the floor grid are assembled to form an essentially annular fuselage section with a relatively small length dimension, for example of up to 8 m, by means of the closing of the longitudinal seams. Subsequently, the mountings required for the technical line systems are attached at least partially in the fuselage section. Thereafter, a plurality of fuselage sections are aligned with one another to form longer fuselage portions and are connected to one another by means of the closing of the transverse seams. Finally, outfitting assembly takes place, in which a multiplicity of technical systems are introduced into the fuselage section. These may be, for example, thermal insulation, hydraulic, electrical and air-conditioning lines and further technical devices or appliances. Before outfitting assembly, as a rule, the production or application of surface protection is carried out. In this case, inter alia, the longitudinal and transverse seams are subjected to surface protection treatment.
Particularly the installation of the technical systems into the fuselage sections is complicated in the known methods, since, for example, a multiplicity of clumsy pipelines have to be introduced into the fuselage section which is closed along its, for example, essentially circular circumferential contour. In particular, the maximum handlable lengths of the pipelines and of the further lines limit the length of the already closed fuselage section to be fitted out with the technical systems. Moreover, during this operation, no heavy/complex manufacturing aids, such as, for example, lifting devices, handling systems, scaffolds or the like, can be used, since, for example, the floor grid should not be exposed to any increased mechanical loads. Furthermore, a multiplicity of technical outfitting systems have to be installed in the fuselage section in unfavourable working positions, for example overhead in the case of the air-conditioning lines, this being ineffective in ergonomic and economic terms. Finally, due to the hitherto relatively small length dimensions and to the confined installation conditions on account of a multiplicity of floor supporting bars, etc. in the individual fuselage sections, a multiplicity of weight-increasing connection points occur in the case of the technical line systems, after the fuselage sections have been assembled into longer fuselage portions, and also increase the probability of technical malfunctions.